


Marinette's Revenge

by ali_kitkat



Series: The Bat's and Bug's Prank War [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_kitkat/pseuds/ali_kitkat
Summary: Marinette gets revenge on the boys after they pulled a prank on her, and she hits hard.





	Marinette's Revenge

When Marinette gets even with the boys when they pull a prank on her, she's subtle about it she calmly plans her attack as she does when she's Ladybug battling an akuma. So, when Damian fails to inform her of a prank his brothers plotted against her, she includes him as an enemy as well. Her grin a little unnerving to the boys as they await her revenge. They waited for weeks to see how she would get back at them, enough so they let their guard down. 

Their mistake Marinette thinks after a few weeks.  
___________

Damian wasn't expecting to wake up late for school, not too late but just enough to be an inconvenience, or not have a single pair of matching socks as each sock was missing its match; he couldn’t just match his normal socks with each other as they had all been replaced by brightly colored patterned socks. Seeing the socks and the clocks that had all been set back roughly seven minutes, he thought about his angel swearing vengeance for the prank that his brothers made her the victim of. He also hoped that this would be the extent of her pranks on him as he grabbed a Ladybug styled sock and a Robin styled one. 

Tim awoke to find all the coffee in the house to be decaf, including his secret stashes the ones he didn’t even tell Marinette about. He concluded this was someone’s idea of a prank but unsure of who’s, but if caffeine free brain had to guess it would have been Marinette who pulled this off.

Jason’s social media all had new posts he didn’t make but all sounded like things he would say, comments on videos of Damian’s latest glare at the paparazzi. All of that was eerily odd but nothing prepared him for the colored hair he glanced at in the mirror after going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. His white strip of hair was now bright blue, almost matching Pigtails he mused to himself. 

Dick was checking all the pockets of his clothes, as he got further and further through his closet the pile off clothing kept getting larger; the pockets on all of his clothing had been sewn shut. Front and back pockets, hoodie pockets, even the pockets on his suit pants and jackets. He stared in shock as he realized Marinette’s revenge was just as swift as she said it would be. 

___________

Bruce was seated at the head of the table when all the boys had come down with very similar looks of stupor. Damian was wearing his school uniform with a ladybug spotted sock on one foot and what looked like a Robin inspired one on the other foot. Tim had walked into numerous walls on the way into the room and was currently being held up by Jason with a blue streak instead of a white one, and Dick walked in holding everything that was normally in his pockets in his hands. Bruce raised his eyebrows and thought they all must be drunk as Jason grinned with mint colored teeth.

“Marinette.” the boys all responded with a grimace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now, I don't know if I'm going to add a second part or not, but alas enjoy sneaky Mari.


End file.
